Three Words that Changed My World
by OMGleeLove
Summary: What if Finchel wasn't the happy couple we knew ?What if they loved other people?What if they could lose those people with three words ."We're getting married"Set between "Michael"and "Heart" Faberry &Pinn I know there are some mistakes .I've uploaded 5x
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's POV:Rachel berry looked down at her engagement ring with a mixture of worry and fear ."Hey babe ,whats wrong "asked her fiance Finn Hudson ."Nothing I'm just exicted to tell glee "she replied in a monotone voice. "Hey ,could you buy me a soda ?" she asked pulling two dollars out of her sleek black shoulder bag .She needed time to think even if it was for a few minutes. "Sure,"Finn said taking the money and giving Rachel a quick peck on the cheek .True be told ,Rachel wasn't the least bit exicted about her and Finn's engagement .Finn was an amazing guy and a any girl would be lucky to have him .She just didn't look at him that way for her heart was captured by the one and only Quinn Fabray . No one knew of the budding romance expect the two females,but that didn't make it mean any less .Rachel didn't know why she said yes maybe it was the spur of the moment .All she knew was Finn looked so desperate like Rachel was the only good think in his life .Who was she to break his heart? But also who was she to do that to Quinn ?.Quinn loved her and showed her a side of her no one knew . How could she be so stupid .Rachel is brought out of thought when she hears a soft ,femine voice calling her name .She turns around to see the one person she's been avoiding :Quinn. "Quinn "the tiny girls says taking a moment to bask in the beauty of the girl in front of her."Rach,I was thinking you could come over later"the blonde says in a cheerful tone .Rachel quickly comes up with an excuse to not go ."I can't I'm sorry .I have a family thing .Today is my dad's birthday "Rachel tells her lover .Rachel feels horrible lying to Quinn .She see's disappointment wash over the blondes face as she says its fine ,and they can do it anothertime .She skips along to Spanish class leaving behind Rachel alone and a guilty mess.*Finn's Pov: Finn quickly takes the money Rachel gives him and heads towards the is thankful for the alone time .For the past few days had been hetic with finding out about his dad and the proposel .You would think any guy would be over the moon and jumping into the sky if they were engaged to a girl like Rachel .Truth be told,Finn wasn't .He knew that the talented diva didn't love him .He saw how Rachel looked at Quinn Fabray her eyes a mixture of raw passion,lust ,and love .It was the same way he looked at the boy he loved .Yes ,boy .Finn Hudson was in love with the famous Noah"Puck" males had feelings for each other for several years but had only owned up to them recently .Finn loved Noah more than he ever had loved anyone .It was difficult for the boys at first but now things were great. Finn was about to screw everything up .He wanted to get married someday but not in high school and certainly not to sighed grabbing Rachel's coke and heading towards the tiny girl. Neither of the two knew of the others thoughts, but one thing was certain they didn't love each other and they were about to hurt the ones they did love.  
>Hope you enjoyed !If you did ,please review! You don't have to though .Tell me what you would like to see happen or recieve an update on how the stories going just pm or ask in the reviews. Thanks for taking the time out of you day to read hope it was worth it. Please be honest .Thats the only way I can fix my mistakes .All opinons are valued~OMGleelove<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Finn returned with Rachel's coke looking sightly flustered ."Rach,you ready to do this ,"he asked as the couple walked into glee club .Rachel nodded her head and said"I can't wait"in a shaky voice .The couple entered the buzzing room ."Finn,Rachel you're late " said ."They were probably braiding each others hair and watching reruns of Gossip Girl "laughed Santana ."Actually ,we have something to tell you"Rachel said in a fake enhuastic tone. Finn took a deep breath and said the words that would rock their world ."We're getting married" Hope ,this has less mistakes then Chap 1 .I had to keep uploading fixing mistakes ,uploading .Because even when I uploaded it keep cutting off words. Short Chapter because I have a big chapter coming up tommorrow . 2 Chapters in one day YAAAYYY!~OMGleelove 


	3. Chapter 3:Three  words that broke me

Quinn's Pov: I couldn't believe what I heard .Surely,this was a joke .I was surley hopeing any minute a camera crew would appear and say"Gotcha" but by the looks of the couple standing in front of me said this was no joke."Ok guys you got us ,but seriously we need to practice" .Quinn looked at the couple in front of her and looked Rachel square in the Jewish girls deep brown eyes ."This isn't a joke Quinn I'm going to be Mrs. Finn Hudson soon"Rachel said holding up her spectackler three carrot diamond ring for all to see . I sat there for a moment as the choir room fell silent .Surely,they weren't looking at me or how tears were begining to form in my dark green eyes .I hated for people to see me cry to see how unperfect I was .I wanted to scream at Rachel and tell her how much i hated for this for doing this to me for making me so vunerabel ,but I wanted to scream at myself for being so naive thinking someone could actually love someone as unperfect as me. My own father kicked me out because I was such a screw up .How could anyone love me? "Q,are you ok "Brittney asked me concern evedent in her tone .I didn't answer instead I began to gather my books and started walking out of the room but not before looking Rachel in the eyes . "How could you " I spat pure rage evedent in my voice ."Quinn ,please i'm soo sorry .I love you let me explain" ,she begged ."Save it "I told her leaving the choir room and heading straight to my bright red beetle bug . I fumbled around in my purse for my keys .Once I found them, I speed out on to the road .I was so focused on trying to keep the tears out of my eyes that I barely had time to notice a truck headed directly towards my car . By then it was too late . Rachel's pov:I stood in front of the choir room waiting for everyone's reaction to the three words that could change my the first time, I was nervous .There was a pain in my stomach which only increased as the seconds trickled by . Quinn asked if this was a joke .Oh ,how I wish it was just a fun prank something we could laugh off ,but I had to look her in those breathtaking eyes and tell her I in fact was going to be married .I looked to Finn who was silent behind me .I noticed he keep glancing back to Noah .Noah's expression was none of which l've seen on his face before .It was one of heartbreak pain no masks just a heartbroken man .Huh .I didn't get too much time to thing upon this as I saw Quinn begin to gather her books .There was no doubt she was about to leave .I saw tears begin to form in her eyes even as much as she tried to hide them.I knew Quinn hated being so exposed for everyone to know who she really was .I wanted to wipe her tears ,hug her ,proclaim my love to her, and harm any who made her cry . I couldn't this time because I was the one that broke her heart .I couldn't let her leave .I tried to stop her but it was evedent she didn't want anything to do with me as she left the choir room . I ran after her just in time to see her car buzz out of the parking lot and head down the road . I sank to my knees in the parking lot and cried tears of pain ,regret ,guilt and heartbreak. I only stopped as my phone buzzed in my pocket .It was 4:50 .I had been out here a good thirty minutes .I saw I had several missed calls from Lima General Hospital. I redialed the number with shakey hands .A young women answered the phone ."Hello ,I'm Rachel Berry .I saw you've tried to call me several times ."Oh ,Yes Miss Berry. Um I'm sorry there's been an accident "the women said in a quiet voice."Accident?"I asked ."Yes Mrs .Quinn Fabray has been in a car wreck .You were on her emergency call list ."Thank you "I said trying to hold my composser .I hung up the phone and lost it .Tears came crashing down my face .I slipped the diamond ring off my ring finger throwing it down in the grass in front of me and falling down in the grass .My head hitting the ground .Tears never stopping a moment .

I think I did ok ! Don't worry .I'll get too Finn/Puck and it will be a major Pinn story ,but I have to get the Faberry side of it too! Maybe not too long ,but a lot more drama than the other chapter's right? Thanks for reading/reviewing/favioriting ! Ps .Also what song do you want Finn to sing to Puck .I have a few ideas .Just ask ok? :) Stay amazing my friends !~OMGleelove


	4. AN

_Hey guys so I haven't updated in forever.I have been super busy .Chapter 4 will be up soon~OMGleelove_


	5. Chapter 4:Three days

An:Finn is probably out of charector ,its my first time writing Finn in a fic and he is very hard to write!

Three days since his life changed forever .Three days spent in his room in bed all alone with no one but himself  
>.Three days had been the worst for Finn Hudson.<p>

**(FINN'S POV)  
><strong>

I couldn't belive how three words could change my life.  
>Everyone has left me alone .Its not that I don't mind .I don't need them snooping anyway,but what bothers me is he hasn't talked to me.<br>Ever since I told my fellow glee members .That I was engaged to Rachel.  
>Puck isn't the shy kind of guy unless he's upset .Great something I would do get the guy I love back and then screw that up.<p>

_Don't stop beliving .Hold on to that feelin'_  
>I groan and roll over to answer my phone<p>

I notice I several missed texts from Rachel. Huh thats weird.

Rachel hadn't talk to me ever since Quinn had walked out of glee and she ran after her. She was gone when I went to look for her.I only saw her engagement ring lying in the grass.

**Finn,There's been an accident .Quinn 's in the hospital .Please hurry  
><strong>What Quinn? The words don't register .Until,  
>I go to close my phone when I noticed 3 missed texts from <em>Puck<em>

_**Hudson get your ass to the hospital NOW!  
>Answer the damn phone<br>Finn,never mind**_

.

Thats when it hits me .Quinn's in hospital .She the could be dying. BECAUSE OF ME

I break down tears rolling down my face. This all seems so surel. My mom must have heard me because she comes in almost busting down the door .I let her in and cry into her shoulder.I feel my body begin to shake. BeforeI realize what's going on, the world goes black.

AN:So,I'm back.I know this chapters short but I hope its good! Remember you can request what you want to happen .Maybe it will:)

PS:  
>Thanks for the reviews!<br>Rhaleirbag:I'll try to get my chapters up quickly.  
>Drew Tiano:I checked out the song.I'm thinking of using it! Finally Musicchick54:Thanks for the advice:).It helped<p> 


End file.
